dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tifa Lockhart
Tifa Lockhart is one of the new characters to appear as a playable characters in the Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as the third representative of Final Fantasy VII, although she is now the only Warrior of Cosmos from Final Fantasy VII, as Cloud Strife is now a Warrior of Chaos along with Sephiroth. Her style is wholly focused on combo-eccentric hand-to-hand attacks with incredible agility. Appearance Tifa appears in her original appearance in Final Fantasy VII without any changes; she appears as a young female adult with maroon-burgundy eyes, a lithe physique, an ample bust size, and long black hair tied up at the end, which splits off to resemble a dolphin tail. She wears a sleeveless white tank top that shows her stomach, a black miniskirt with dark bucklers, a pair of red fighting gloves, and short brown boots. Alternate appearance *''Leather Coat'' Dresses her in her outfit from Advent Children, much like Cloud. Like her fellow party member, her clothes are mostly black, wearing a black vest over a tank top, black gloves, a miniskirt with a large cloth draped behind her and tennis shoes. Her hair is shorter, untied and on her arm is a pink ribbon, in memory of her fallen friend, Aerith. *''Nibelheim Guide'' - A second alternate costume featuring a cowgirl themed outfit which she wore during her tenure as a Nibelheim tour guide while she trekked with Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth. *''Enforcer'' - A third DLC costume only available in the United Kingdom if the Legacy Edition of the game is purchased or in America if the game is preordered from Amazon. It recolors her default costume, replacing her black tones with red hues, resembling an artwork render by Amano. Abilities Tifa is described as a Feint Brawler. She utilizes fast and furious martial arts, mixing her immense physical strength with her incredible agility. She has the ability to cancel her attacks in mid-combo, dashing behind the enemy and continuing her assault from there, making her quite a wily warrior in combat. She also has extremely quick ground movement and most of her moves combo without hitting, making it easier to catch wily opponents. Attacks Bravery Attacks Ground Moves *'Beat Rush' Initial. A quick three-hit punch combo. Its low range is offset by almost-instantaneous execution. To feint, press X just before the first punch is used. also begins a chase sequence. It can also combo without hitting. *'Water Kick' Initial. Two swift kicks ending in a wall rush, or knocking the opponent far back. Feint just after the first kick. Once mastered, chains on to Somersault, a Brave-to-HP attack. *'Blizzara' Learnt at Level 2. Shoots a small bullet of ice, which freezes opponent, dealing several blows before knocking opponent away, occassionally crushes guards. *'Blizzard' Learnt at Level 20. Fires a small blast of ice at opponent, slow movement but long range. *'Blizzaga' Learnt at Level 27. Causes a large block of ice to drop onto oppenent, dealing multiple blows before slamming opponent into the ground. Pierces through guards more often than Blizzara Aerial *'Blizzard' Initial. Same as on the ground *'Elbow Smash' Initial. Two blows that send opponent backwards, combo's without hitting and fast execution. Very much like Waterkick in the air. Feint after first blow *'Falcon's Dive' Learnt at Level 8. An attack from above, slamming opponent downwards. Great for wall rush and Banish Traps, when attacking from above. Does high damage for a single blow. Feint before she attacks. *'Dolphin Blow' Learnt at Level 16. A powerful uppercut that deals several blows as it launches opponent upwards. Good for attacking from below, but hard to connect. *'Moonsault Kick' Learnt at Level 34. Three swift kicks that begin a chase. hits hard and executes swiftly, range is somewhat better than her other physical moves. Can be feinted twice, once before the first kick and after the second kick. HP Attacks Ground *'Meteodrive' Initial. A skywards kick followed by a slamming kick back to the ground. good vertical reach, but low horizontal reach. Becomes a bit redundant as better moves are unlocked. *'Burning Arrow' Learnt at Level 4. A straight kick while covered in fire. Brilliant horizontal reach, but no vertical reach whatsoever. Good for opponents that like to block. *'Rolling Blaze' Learnt at Level 23. Roll in the air while wrapped in flames, before slamming opponent downwards. Good Reach, but can be avoided easily. *'Meteor Strike' Learnt at Level 36. Charge forward engulfed in fire, dealing damage while making contact with opponent before sending them into the air, before hitting them back down. Can be charged for range, the longer contact is made the more bravery damage dealt before the final HP attack. almost guaranteed to wall rush. Aerial *'Meteor Crusher' Initial. Attacks with a quick flurry of punches and kicks before a final uppercut. Can be charged for range. *'Rolling Blaze' Learnt at Level 12. Same as the Ground version Brave-To-HP Attacks *'Somersault' Links from Waterkick. By pressing square after the first kick Tifa will do a backflip kick, dealing HP damage. Command Abilities (Opera Omnia) Passive Abilities (Opera Omnia) EX Mode *'Equipped Premium Heart' - Tifa equips her ultimate weapon from Final Fantasy VII; her gloves are adorned by gold and blue steel plates with two pipes sprouting from behind EX Burst *'Final Heaven' - A row of seven reels appear for the player to use in order to power up the attack, getting results such as Hit, Miss and Yeah, the last one powering up the attack more and finally ending with her Final Heaven limit. EX Bonus *'Premium Heart (ATK)' - Attack power increases in correlation to the user's EX Mode gauge. *'Regen' - Recovers health slowly. Always active in EX Mode Costumes Tifa_AC_Dissidia_Alt.PNG|Tifa Alt 1 Leather Suit ff7_3-alt2.png|Tifa Alt 2 Nibelheim Guide ff7_3-alt3.png|Tifa Alt 3 Enforcer CG Render Category:Character